Der Hengst und die Dunkelheit
by Aralein
Summary: Man erzählt sich die Legende von einen unsterblichen Hengst. Jede Nacht streift er durch die Wälter Mittelerdes....


Der Hengst und die Dunkelheit – Die Legende von Amroth

Machtvoll hüllte die Nacht das Land mit seinen Schatten ein. Feine Nebel durchquerten, Geistern gleich, die furchtbare Schwärze des Waldes. Wie höllenschwarze Arme umfing die Dunkelheit alles Leben. Kein Laut war in dieser schrecklichen Nacht zu hören. Finsternis und Stille hatten ein unheilvolles Bündnis geschlossen.

Weißer Dampf stieg von einem kraftvollen Pferdekörper hoch. Das rabenschwarze Fell glänzte vor Hitze und das fahle Mondlicht, das stellenweise durch die finsteren Wolken brach, spiegelte sich silbern darauf. Aufmerksam blickte der stolze Hengst durch die Nacht, um das zu finden, was seine Seele begehrte.

Unvermittelt rissen die Wolken auf, als hätte eine riesige Hand sie beiseite geschoben und bleiches Mondlicht fiel auf den weichen Waldboden. Blutdurchtränkt und übersät mit leblosen Körpern. Eine große Schlacht war in der Dämmerung des Abends unter den Völkern Ardas geschlagen worden. Elben lagen dort. Kalt, doch noch immer wunderschön. In ihren leblosen Augen, die in die Ferne starrten, sah man den Widerschein des Grauens, den diese mit anblicken mussten. Das Grauen, was diese mit anblicken mussten. Zwischen ihnen die blutigen Körper der dunklen Diener des Bösen, ihrer schwarzen Seele beraubt.

Mit blähenden Nüstern bog der dunkle Hengst seinen Hals nach unten. Schnaubend tastete er über den Waldboden, das edle Zaumzeug klirrte leicht und durchbrach die beklemmende Stille der Nacht. Schritt für Schritt bewegte er sich voran, bis er fand, was er suchte. Die Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe, einer uralten Legende.

Einst herrschte über Lórien ein großer Elbenkönig. Amroth, der Sohn von Amdir aus dem Hause Finwes und Feanors war einer der mächtigsten unter den Elben. Vom Blute seiner Vorfahren dazu verflucht das heilige Licht der Silmaril zu verteidigen und jeden zu verfolgen, der seinem Hause die Silmaril vorenthalten wollte. Über diesen Fluch zerbrach sein Glück. Glück, nach dem er sich so sehr sehnte.

Amroths Liebe zu dem Elbenmädchen Nimrodel war groß. Doch obwohl ihr Herz ihn gleichermaßen begehrte, wies sie ihn zurück. Denn ihr Herz gehörte ebenso ihrem Volk. Außerdem wusste sie, dass Amroths Volk und sein Haus den Krieg über die Elben gebracht hatten. So weigerte sie sich viele Jahre den Bund mit ihm einzugehen. Schließlich floh sie aus Lórien, hin zu dem düsteren Wald von Fangorn. Voller Angst um sie, folgte Amroth Nimrodel und fand sie dort am dunklen Rand des Waldes. Nimrodels Herz war erfüllt vor Angst um ihr eigenes Leben. Dort am Rande des alten Waldes versprach Amroth ihr, sie sicher in ihre Heimat zu geleiten und Frieden zu wahren. Auf seine Worte willigte Nimrodel ein, seine Gemahlin zu werden.

Gemeinsam wollten sie Mittelerde verlassen und auf den heiligen Schiffen in ein fernes Land segeln. Doch das Glück blieb ihnen nicht hold. Lange gingen sie gemeinsam den langen Weg doch nahe dem hohen Gebirge fing sie ein dunkler Nebel ein. Nimrodel verlor sich in diesem Nebel und sie konnte Amroth nicht mehr finden. Immer mehr kam sie von ihrem Weg ab, bis sie tief ins Innere des Gebirges gelangte. Ihr Herz war schwer, denn nie wieder sollte sie Amroth sehen. Als Nimrodel es schaffte sich aus dem Nebel zu befeien und ihren Weg nach Mithlond, dem großen Hafen, fand weilte Amroth nicht mehr auf Arda. Sein Schiff trieb aus dem Hafen. Sie blieb zurück, ihrer Liebe beraubt. Vor Schmerz und Sehnsucht sprang Amroth von Bord, hinein in die tiefen Fluten des Großen Meeres Belegaer. Sein Schmerz war zu groß und er nicht mehr stark genug um sein Leben fortzuführen. Nie wieder wurde er gesehen auf den Landen Mittelerdes.

Auf dem langen Weg vom weißen Gebirge bis hin zu den Häfen der Elben war Amroths Herz schwer gewesen. Verzweiflung und die Angst seine Geliebte nicht wieder zu finden schwächten sein Herz. Damals in der dunklen Stunde einer kalten und grausamen Nacht schickte er seinen Hengst aus. Moru Elfaron, schwarz wie der samtene Himmel der Nacht, von höchster Abstammung der Mearas, genauso unsterblich wie das Volk der Elben und so edel wie der König, dem er diente. Er sollte davon eilen, um Nimrodel zu finden und sie zu ihm bringen, noch ehe die Schiffe Mittelerde verließen. Doch Moru Elfaron, der Hengst Amroths, konnte sie nicht finden. So lange er auch suchte, bei Tag und bei Nacht, sie blieb verschollen. Die Nebel des Gebirges gaben Nimrodel nicht frei.

Obwohl Nimrodel schließlich Mithlond erreichte, versagte Moru Elfaron seinen Dienst nicht. Sein Herr war durch den großen Schmerz gestorben, an der grausamen Trennung zu Grunde gegangen. Kein Bündnis der Liebe sollte durch den Krieg getrennt werden. Vereint sein sollen Herz und Seele in der Unendlichkeit von Mandos Hallen. So blieb der Hengst zurück, seine Pflicht erfüllend, die er als letzte Anweisung von seinem Herrn bekam. In jeder dunklen Nacht, in der Krieg und Leid Liebende trennt, galoppiert er seither durch die Wälder und Gebirge Mittelerdes. Sein Trachten gilt den Seelen der Toten. Jene zu vereinen, die so grausam getrennt wurden wie einst Amroth und Nimrodel.

So wie in dieser kalten Nacht. Lange war er gelaufen, um an diesen fürchterliche Ort zu gelangen. Eine grausame Schlacht wurde an jenem Ort geschlagen. Nordöstlich im Lande Eriador, wo die Grenze zu Angmar verlief, der alten Festung des Hexenmeisters. Deutlich war der kalte Hauch des Hexenmeisters über diesem Land zu spüren und dunkle Schatten hüllten es ein.

Prüfend glitt sein weiches Maul über die Körper der Elben. Ihr Leben war erloschen, nur ein einziges nicht. Das spürte er, dass war seine Aufgabe Er konnte den schwachen Herzsschlag des Elbenkrieges spüren. Sein Körper stand an der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod. Nur seinem elbischen Blut und seinem Willen hatte er es zu verdanken, dass die Flamme des Lebens nicht endgültig erloschen war. Der Krieger hatte eine Familie, seine wunderbare Frau Alwarí und seine beiden Söhne Neoglus und Mergol. Doch so stark der Wille des Kriegers war, seine Familie vor der heiligen Ewigkeit wiederzusehen, so stark waren seine Verwundungen, die er durch den Kampf gegen die Mächte des Bösen davon getragen hatte. Nur mit der Hilfe eines starken Heilers könnte sein Körper auf dem Weg des Lebens bleiben. Es bestand kaum Hoffnung für ihn.

Moru Elfaron bewegte sich vorsichtig und schritt langsam über den Weg, der in den Süden des Landes führte. Hin zu der Elbensiedlung Antowar, dort wo viele der gefallenen Elbenkrieger einst lebten. Dort wusste er, waren heute Nacht viele Elbenmaiden zu trauernden Witwen geworden, doch gab es noch Hoffnung. Einsam saß Alwarí wach in dieser Nacht. Wie viele andere konnte sie keinen Schlaf finden. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass die Elbenkrieger nicht zurückkehren würden. Der Feind war groß und übermächtig, kalt und grausam. Sie würde ihren Geliebten nie wieder sehen. Ihre Lippen waren das letzte Mal von ihm berührt worden, als er sie verließ um in der Schlacht gegen den Hexenmeister von Angmar zu kämpfen. Nun war die Gewissheit so gut wie sicher, dass er sein Leben verloren hatte. Hätte sie nicht ihre beiden Söhne, so hätte sie in dieser Nacht ihren Willen zu Leben verloren. Doch trotz allem war ihr Herz schwer.

Erschrocken erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl, als sie das Geräusch von leisen Hufen in ihrem Hof hörte. Für einen Moment keimte Hoffnung in ihr auf, doch waren die Krieger nicht beritten, sondern zu Fuß in die Schlacht gezogen. Die Hufe kamen zum Stilstand und sie vernahm ein leises Schnauben. Kein Geräusch von einem absteigenden Reiter oder sonstiges. Obwohl sie ängstlich war, zog sie sich einen Umhang über und trat nach draußen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben, als sie den schwarzen Hengst erblickte. Er stand völlig ruhig da, das Fell vom heißen Schweiß durchnässt und sein Atem stieß in weißen Wolken hervor. Auf seinen Rücken, lag wie ein Bündel, ein Elb. Alwarí zögerte nicht, als sie erkannte, dass auf dem Rücken des Hengstes ihr Geliebter lag. Sie stürzte zu ihm und legte ihre Hände um seinen geschundenen Körper, Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht. Er lebte! Er lebte und das war das einzige was zählte. Während sie nach ihren beiden Söhnen schrie zog sie den Körper des Elben vorsichtig vom hohen Rücken desHengstes. Als wolle er sie unterstützen, knickte der Hengst mit seinen Vorderbeinen ein.

Sachte legte Alawarí ihren geliebten Gemahl auf den Boden ab, seinen Kopf hielt sie in ihrem Schoss gebettet. Die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören über ihr Gesicht zu strömen. Die Hoffnung und das Schicksal hatten ihr den größten Schmerz ihres Lebens genommen, ihr Gemahl lebte und er würde wieder gesund werden können, dass spürte sie. Als sie sich umdrehte, um nach dem Pferd zu sehen, war es verschwunden.

Moru Elfaron war in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Immer danach bestrebt, den Worten der alten Legende Leben ein zu hauchen.

Moru Elfraon dunkler Sternenjäger


End file.
